Far Away Land
by estamilagro
Summary: Romano helps Elizabeth through a hard time in her life


Far Away Land  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Elizabeth Corday asked as she looked out the window of the plane.  
  
"Better than I thought it would be, Lizzie," replied Robert Romano, the man seated beside her.  
  
Robert and Elizabeth were not usually this cordial; in fact they rarely got along. But this day was different. Their lives had changed forever in a single moment.  
  
Elizabeth Corday yawned; looking over paperwork was not her idea of fun. But, if she didn't oversee surgeries, nothing would be done. Robert "Rocket" Romano, her boss, was no help either. When he wasn't tormenting her, he was off with some anonymous bimbo. Robert never offered any assistance, either.  
  
"Lizzie!" he barked, walking into her office, "We have a problem and you're needed in the OR."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?" he asked.  
  
"Robert, I am sick and tired of you making me do your dirty work! You never offer to help or anything!"  
  
"Elizabeth," Dr. Romano whispered, "Your husband and daughter were in a car accident. They're both in the OR right now."  
  
"Time of death, 19:51," murmured Robert as he pulled the white sheet over Mark Greene's head. Only two hours earlier, Robert had seen him alive. Now, he was gone.  
  
Things did fair well for little Ella, either. She was pronounced dead only minutes after arriving in the OR. Robert didn't want to be the one to tell Elizabeth that not only was her daughter dead, but her husband was, too.  
  
Sadly, he would be the one to deliver the news.  
  
"Is he...?" sniffled Elizabeth as she walked into the OR.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes closed, as if to hide the tears that were about to flow. Not knowing what else to do, Robert placed an arm around her. But, instead of resisting, she just began to cry.  
  
He sighed. Elizabeth was his one true love, and now she was vulnerable. Did he dare take advantage of that?  
  
"Come on, I'm sure there's some place where you can lie down," he reassured.  
  
From outside of curtain 2, Robert watched as Elizabeth sobbed. He had never seen her so angelic, yet, never so scared. All he wanted to do was go and sit by her side and tell her everything would be okay.  
  
"Robert?" she asked.  
  
He opened the door, "Oh, sorry. I was just checking to make sure you were okay."  
  
"No, it's okay. I'd prefer if you stayed here."  
  
"All right."  
  
So Robert sat down next to the small bed and held her hand. How he had always wanted to do that, just not under the same circumstances.  
  
"Your hands are cold," he said, "I'll go get you a blanket."  
  
"No, don't go!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't go, Robert, I need you."  
  
He looked into her sad eyes. Elizabeth needed him, for once, someone needed him.  
  
"Elizabeth, you'll be fine. You don't need me."  
  
"Yes I do! Please Robert!"  
  
"Fine," he said, gently stroking her hand, "I'll stay."  
  
Three months later....  
  
Elizabeth walked down the familiar corridors of Cook County General. It had been months since she descended them. In fact, the last time she has walked the halls, Mark had just died.  
  
She was back for a different reason. Robert.  
  
Slowly, she knocked on his office door. Almost afraid of the answer she would hear, she turned around. But, her feet wouldn't move, and when he answered "Come in," she had to.  
  
"Robert?" asked Elizabeth as she opened the door.  
  
"Lizzie! Welcome back! Are you here to stay?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I came back to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The hospital I work at now, well, we're a little short on surgeons, and I was wondering if you would like to come to England on a surgical fellowship."  
  
"Would I work for you?"  
  
"No, you'd work for an old friend of mine, Charlie O'Dowd. Oh, don't worry, I work for him, too, just as a surgeon, though."  
  
"Well, I'd have to think about it. Thanks for offering."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Rocket sauntered out from behind his desk to where Lizzie was standing and opened his arms for an embrace. She returned the favor with more enthusiasm that he had ever seen from her.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Wonderful. Rachel and I actually had a conversation the other day on the phone. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"It is. Thank you, Robert, for helping me out after what happened. Without you, I don't know where I'd be."  
  
They embraced again. This time, Elizabeth couldn't help but want to stay there. She felt safe, beautiful, welcomed in his arms. Mark made her feel all of those wonderful things, too, but the feeling was not nearly as great as they were with Robert.  
  
He had been so helpful after Mark died, too. Offering her a place to stay, not berating her, Robert acted out of character, just for her. He never even asked for a reward, as if seeing her was the payback.  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes and realized she was still in Robert's arms. Quickly, she pulled away, embarrassed.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, Robert," she stammered, "I'm having lunch with Peter, so I must go. Goodbye!"  
  
And with that, she was gone, leaving a confused, yet delighted Robert in his office.  
  
Drs. Weaver, Carter, Babcock, and the other's on the board waited in mock anticipation for their chief of staff's announcement. Romano wasn't hated by these people, but merely despised, so whenever he had something to say, it was always met with criticism. Of course, Rocket was not always a people person, so the announcement was always mistaken for a power cry.  
  
"Lady and Gentlemen," he smiled, "I have an announcement."  
  
"What is it, Romano?" snapped Kerry Weaver.  
  
"Well, I have decided to step down from my perch. I will no longer be Chief of Staff."  
  
"Excuse me?" Dr. Babcock asked, "Is Anspaugh going to be Chief of Staff?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid he will stay in Cleveland, where he is needed. My replacement, with your approval, of course, will be Kerry Weaver. Okay?"  
  
The other doctors nodded their heads in a shocked agreement.  
  
"Kerry, you start next week," Rocket announced.  
  
"Yes, that sounds fine," a subdued Kerry murmured.  
  
"Then off with all of you. I have to arrange for my departure."  
  
As he was walking out, Kerry stopped him, "Where are you going, Dr. Romano?"  
  
"England, Kerry. I'm going to England."  
  
Robert smiled a sinister grin and left the room with Kerry hobbling angrily back to the ER.  
  
Meanwhile, in the ER, rumors were flying.  
  
"I heard Romano was leaving," Med Student Abby Lockhart said with her eyes wide, "And that Kerry was going to take his place!"  
  
"Well," Randi Fronczak, a receptionist, smiled, "I heard Carter was taking over."  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Uh-huh," nodded Randi, "Imagine that...Carter, in charge!"  
  
"Nope," John Carter sighed, checking the board near the admit desk, "Kerry's in charge."  
  
"You're kidding! Kerry?" inquired Abby.  
  
"Yes, Lockhart, I'm in charge now," grinned Dr. Weaver, "Dr. Romano will be in England, so now I'm the new Chief of Staff."  
  
Robert took a deep breath before dialing the number to Elizabeth's hotel. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to call, but decided it was best.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Elizabeth, it's me, Robert," he said, his hands trembling, "Remember earlier when you offered me the fellowship in England?"  
  
"Yes, have you made your decision?"  
  
"I have and, well, yes. I would love to go with you to England."  
  
"That's great! Wait until I tell Charlie! He's going to be thrilled! Thank you so much!"  
  
"No, thank you. Besides, I can't go back to County now, I just made Kerry Weaver Chief of Staff."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"Believe it or not, I did. So, when are we leaving?"  
  
"Next week. I hope you're ready."  
  
"I was born ready, Lizzie."  
  
The airport was large, yet stuffy, and confining, but somehow Robert and Elizabeth managed to find their way to the terminal. They both were loaded with paperwork, anticipation, and Gretel. Elizabeth insisted that he bring his beloved dog with him.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye to American soil for at least a year," smiled Robert.  
  
"Oh, it's not as bad as it seems!" Elizabeth laughed, "England is just as nice, maybe not as diverse, but definitely as nice."  
  
"Let's hope so," he said, walking on the plane, "Let's hope so."  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Elizabeth Corday asked as she looked out the window of the plane.  
  
"Better than I thought it would be, Lizzie," replied Robert Romano, the man seated beside her.  
  
And it was better. The assortment of people, who were more like him, and not so judgmental, seemed endless and Elizabeth fit right in.  
  
Waiting for them at the airport was a tall, dark haired man, who Robert guessed was Charlie O'Dowd.  
  
"Elizabeth! I'm so glad you're back! We miss you every second you're gone," he smiled, and then extended his hand to Rocket, "And you are Robert Romano, I presume?"  
  
"I am, nice to meet you," he said.  
  
"Hey! You have manners! That's a first!" laughed Charlie, "No offense, but I've never met a polite American. You're the first."  
  
"Glad I could kill that stereotype for you!"  
  
They all laughed heartily before stepping towards the baggage terminal.  
  
"So, Lizzie tells me you gave up your Chief of Staff job for this, right?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Yes, I did. It's wonderful being in charge, but after a while, you crave a challenge," admitted Rocket.  
  
"That's the spirit! If only all surgeon's had your attitude."  
  
"Then, everyone would be too stubborn to get anything done!"  
  
"But," Lizzie smiled, "Nobody can quite match your skills, now can they?"  
  
Robert grinned, "Why thank you, Elizabeth."  
  
He was almost shocked at the compliment. Elizabeth rarely ever said he was good at anything, other than sexually harassing her and making her life miserable. But after she and Mark got married, the accusations stopped. And now that Mark was dead, any dislike towards him seemed to have fizzled away. Rocket had to admit, his feelings for her had returned, mostly due to her vulnerability and acceptance of him.  
  
Still, he wasn't sure if the feelings he had for her, were the same feelings she had for him.  
  
Eleven months later....  
  
"Well, Charlie? What do I do?"  
  
"Lizzie, it's his choice! If Robert wants to stay, I'll gladly renew his fellowship. But, if he doesn't, I won't keep him chained to this country," replied Charlie.  
  
Another day, another lunch for Elizabeth and Charlie. They had been best friends since medical school, and they had lunch together every Friday. it was almost tradition.  
  
But today was not for laughing. If Robert turned down his surgical fellowship, he would be gone in a month.  
  
"There has to be something I can do!"  
  
"It's his decision!"  
  
"But, Charlie!"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Elizabeth, I'd say you like him."  
  
"Of course I like him! He's a fantastic surgeon, a great leader..."  
  
"And you have feelings for him! Everyone can see it! Besides, he obviously has feeling for you, too!"  
  
"But, I'm a widow!"  
  
"And you've had your year of mourning. Move on! I'm sure Mark was a great guy, and that your daughter had potential, but it's time to move on!"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. She had opened up to Robert in the past few months in ways she had never known existed, told him things even Mark never knew. In fact, he was opening up to her, too. Robert wasn't the bull she had despised for so many years; he was a person, with a soul, just as loving and caring as she was.  
  
Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe she was in love with Robert Romano.  
  
"Think I should tell him?"  
  
"I don't know," Charlie sighed, "I'm not an American, I don't know how they react. Then again, he seems more British to me. Who knows? But, be careful. You're sure you have feelings for him, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then tell him, Lizzie! Tell him!"  
  
Oh, how scared she was as she approached him on the way to the cafeteria. What if he didn't feel the same way any more? What if he just laughed at her?  
  
What if he felt the same?  
  
"Robert?" she called out, getting his attention, "May I talk with you?"  
  
"Certainly, my dear. What do you need?"  
  
"Come with me, this is private."  
  
They walked into her office and both sat down.  
  
"Robert, remember when we had lunch together, back in America?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one where you asked me on a date. And I told you I didn't date colleagues."  
  
"Oh! I remember. Why?"  
  
"Because I would like to go on a date with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I would."  
  
"Then, let's go on a date!" Robert exclaimed, jumping from his chair.  
  
Suddenly, his pager went off.  
  
"Dammit," he cursed, "Small bowel obstruction. I'll see you later."  
  
Before leaving, he took her small hand and kissed it, like a true gentleman. As he walked out the door, Elizabeth noticed that her face felt hot. Looking in a mirror, she realized that she had been blushing the entire time.  
  
Hand in hand, they entered Elizabeth's building. Her flat was only two stories up, but the time together seemed to last for millions of happy years. The date had been a success. Never a dull moment, they went to dinner, and then the theatre, chatting almost the entire time.  
  
Finally, they reached her flat. .  
  
"Robert, I had a really great time."  
  
"Me, too," he answered, "Would you like me to call you about another?"  
  
"I 'd love that."  
  
"I guess I should go now," he sighed, "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Rocket hesitated, not knowing what to do next. Should he kiss her? Or was it too soon? There was only one way to find out.  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek, and slowly, but firmly placed his lips on hers. Instead of resisting, as he thought she would, Elizabeth responded with the same passion he did.  
  
After an eternity, they pulled apart, relieved to have found an outlet for their feelings.  
  
"You're not mad, are you?" breathed Robert.  
  
"No. Not at all," Elizabeth murmured.  
  
"Good," Robert whispered, pulling her in for another kiss.  
  
England wasn't the strange hell Robert had figured it to be. In fact, without it, he would have never opened up to Lizzie, and most of all, never kissed her. He thanked himself, and the most beautiful woman in his world, Elizabeth, for being in this far away land. 


End file.
